Dulce placer
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Porque al igual que la vida misma, Sebastián y Ciel deben aceptar los pequeños placeres de la vida y rendirse ante la dulzura de los besos. ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo? Shonen-ai. Sebas/Ciel.


_Dedicada a mi queridísima Alice, cuya magia brilla como farol en mi oscuro mundo, __**¡TE AMO!**_

_**DULCE PLACER**_

**Por la mañana**

Sebastián se preguntaba que dirían los humanos si lo supieran.

Para ellos, los Demonios, la decisión de relacionarse con un humano poco tenía que ver con el sexo, la edad o el aspecto físico; su principal y único aspecto a considerar era su propio placer. Y la forma de donde o como proviniera poco importaba. Conocía a algunos cuyo mayor fetichismo eran las ancianas, otros sentían especial atracción por las jovencitas inexpertas y también estaban aquellos que necesitaban escuchar los gritos de sus víctimas y ver la sangre manar con abundancia. Estos últimos siempre solían aparecer en las invocaciones en donde se sacrificaban vidas humanas.

Él por su parte, se abstenía de este tipo de situaciones.

Su único aspecto a satisfacer era: la belleza.

Y su Joven Amo lo era, sin lugar a dudas.

Verificó una vez más que todo en la bandeja estuviera en su lugar y tocó a la puerta.

Ciel le esperaba sentado en la cama, tenía en su rostro aquella expresión atribulada, ansiosa y tímida que lo caracterizaba en días como aquellos. Su pijama apenas cubría sus muslos y sus cabellos despeinados le conferían el aspecto de un ángel indefenso.

Un sentimiento similar a lo que los humanos llamaban ternura lo envolvió, por supuesto…era casi imposible para un demonio de su categoría darle un nombre a esta clase de emoción, aunque estaba seguro de que le proporcionaba una especie de satisfacción, punzada de placer.

—Buenos días, Joven Amo—saludo y colocó la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama.

—Buenos días, Sebastián—saludo el Conde.

—Prepararé su baño enseguida—dijo y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, entre esencias a rosas, vapores y agua caliente alcanzó a escuchar como Ciel removía entre los cajones y sacaba algo. Sonrió complacido.

Era un niño muy inteligente, aprendía deprisa.

Terminó su labor en menos de cinco minutos y regresó a la habitación principal, Ciel estaba de pie, frente a la ventana, observando la densa neblina que caracterizaba a los amaneceres de Inglaterra.

—Joven Amo, su baño esta listo.

El niño giro sobre sus talones y asintió en silencio.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad.

Lavó su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, cepillo su brillante y fuerte cabello, seco sus mejillas tersas y redondas.

¿Cómo resistirse ante tanta belleza?

Finalmente preparó y sirvió el te, Ciel aspiró la dulce fragancia un momento antes de beber…

Tomó las galletas que no habían sido colocadas por él y sirviéndolas sobre un plato de porcelana se las tendió al pequeño Conde.

Ciel le miró durante un segundo largo, mordió una de las galletas, manchando la comisura de sus labios con algunas migajas, su rostro frío e inexpresivo poseía un encanto divino, una belleza seductora.

Y quizás fue demasiado de prisa, incluso para un Demonio que se jactaba de su perfección, pero lo siguiente que sintió fueron los cincelados y rosas labios del menor posarse sobre los suyos, explorando, mordiendo, chupando…Se entregó al placer beneplácitamente, sin culpas, porque continuaba siendo un excelente Mayordomo que sólo cumplía las ordenes de su Amo.

"_Cuando necesite experimentar ese placer propio de los humanos y de su edad, Joven Amo…sólo coloque estas galletas en un lugar visible y yo se lo proporcionaré"_

Le susurró al oído una noche en que Ciel se encontraba especialmente inquieto por las pesadillas de pasados días y le entregó una pequeña bolsa de galletas preparadas con su receta especial, jamás se descompondrían, nunca se pudrirían.

Y aunque confuso al principio, reacio después…al final Ciel las había terminado usando con cierta frecuencia.

—Debemos esperar hasta la noche, Joven Amo—añadió, apartándose sutilmente y consultando su reloj—tenemos una agenda muy apretada que cumplir.

—¿Qué tenemos para hoy?—preguntó Ciel sujetando de nuevo su taza de té y fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

**En la tarde**

Su profesor de matemáticas parloteaba sobre formulas y ecuaciones, Ciel esquivo la mirada fastidiado y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en el exterior…donde Sebastián reprendía a Finian por haber cortado los rózales, el muchacho se disculpaba y los otros sirvientes danzaban a su alrededor.

Se descubrió esbozando lo más similar a una sonrisa, pero la borro en cuestión de segundos, agradeciendo que nadie más la hubiera visto.

—Señor Phanthomhive—llamó el Señor Alfred, su profesor de Matemáticas—. ¿Podrías decirme la formula del Teorema de Pitágoras?

Ciel alzó una ceja, ¿Cómo podía creer que una pregunta tan burda lo tomaría por sorpresa?

Él dirigía un Imperio Financiero, poseía millones, leía libros de contabilidad en donde los números parecían no tener fin jamás y le preguntaba algo así.

Lanzó un suspiro antes de responder sin respirar apenas.

—El Teorema de Pitágoras establece que en un triángulo rectángulo, el cuadrado de la hipotenusa, es decir el lado de mayor longitud del triángulo rectángulo, es igual a la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos que son los dos lados menores del triángulo, los que conforman el ángulo recto. Y su formula para calcularlos es la siguiente: c2 = a2 + b2 . Por cierto, Señor Alfred…esta despedido—agregó con aburrimiento—. Gracias por sus servicios.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia Sebastián.

—Quiero una taza de té y un postre dulce—exigió yendo a sentarse sobre una de las mesas que había en el jardín—. Y necesitamos un nuevo Profesor de Matemáticas—declaró.

Sebastián le sonrió a modo de burla y se encaminó a cumplir su orden, en minutos regresó con lo que le había pedido.

Colocó el postre frente a él y le obsequió una rebanada mientras explicaba el nombre y características del mismo:

—El postre de hoy se llama Sticky Toffee, es una tarta de bizcocho de prunas humedecida en sirope y cubierta de toffee—concluyo, a su lado una bola de helado de vainilla acompañaba el postre.

Recordando sus modales y resistiendo sus impulsos, la devoró con paciencia, poco a poco.

Sólo en ese momento fue consciente de la cómplice sonrisa que Sebastián le dirigía, enrojeció ligeramente y centró su atención el postre. Su Mayordomo se mostraba aquella tarde excesivamente permisivo, permitiéndole comer dulces en una hora indebida o despedir al personal sin pensar en su reputación.

Se pregunto si estaría tan ansioso como él porque la noche llegará. Difícil precisarlo.

Era un hecho que para ese Demonio él no representaba más que una fuente de placer, un entretenimiento más…sentimientos como la bondad, lástima o compasión no tenían cavidad en seres como aquel y siempre que sacaba ese bolsa de galletas, no podía evitar…más que sentirse un pecador, un verdadero estúpido.

"Es necesario" se repetía por las noches.

Enfrentarse a su más grande humillación creyendo que tenía el control le ayudaba a mantener su mente estable.

Aun recordaba las noches en que pasaba horas y horas dando vueltas de un lado para otro de la cama, temeroso de cerrar los ojos y dormir porque sabría que volvería a ser lastimado, se levantaría gritando o llorando en silencio…Su cabeza parecía que de algún momento a otro estallaría y él no sería capaz de evitarlo.

Por eso lo necesitaba, sentir el control, ejercer su voluntad, mostrar su autodominio, creer que ganaba una partida…poco o nada importaba que en el proceso perdiera lo poco que quedaba de su humanidad o corazón.

**Durante la noche**

Sebastián escuchaba la respiración pausada de Ciel, el menor sin ropas yacía sobre su pecho desnudo, acurrucado…fingía que dormía y él por su parte, fingía creerlo…

Detuvo su mano a medio camino y se abstuvo de acariciar su cabello.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente bello?

Sino lo fuera, jamás lo habría elegido…era un hecho; pero tampoco experimentaría aquellos extraños sentimientos, imposibles de definir y tan impropios de una Criatura de su calibre que lo carcomían por dentro.

Lo devoraría, sin lugar a dudas…lo haría cuando llegará el momento, sin embargo no quería que así fuera. Si tan sólo pudiera permanecer en ese momento durante toda la eternidad y hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Imposible. Su único placer consistía en encontrar, preparar y devorar las mejores almas. No, en compartir un simple acto carnal con un humano más, precioso…pero igual a los millones de personas hermosas que existían por el ancho y vasto mundo.

Ciel ronroneó entre sueños y se acomodó aun más contra su pecho, rechazó a sus instintos y sus dedos se mezclaron con las hebras negras, bajaron hasta su rostro, recorrieron su frente y nariz, para terminar en su boca…

El Conde abrió los ojos y comenzó a lamer sus labios…

"Él realmente me ama" pensó Ciel en un segundo de locura, un breve instante que se reprocharía hasta el infinito durante el día, pero que en la noche, en el silencio e intimidad de su recamara, con la calidez casi "humana" de Sebastián resultó reconfortante, igual a la frescura de un bálsamo sobre terrible quemadura.

Pero no tenía caso engañarse, Sebastián no le quería ni jamás lo haría, si satisfacía sus deseos sexuales es porque creía que de esta manera lo protegía de los peligros del exterior y ayudaba a mantener sus demonios personales lejos…

Por esa razón jamás lo forzaba, no lo necesitaba…siempre esperaba a que él tomara la iniciativa y hasta le mostró una forma de comunicárselo sin necesidad de palabras o gestos…

No podía amarlo, simple y sencillamente no podía.

Porque si lo hacía llegaría un punto donde aquel sentimiento terminaría por hundirlo y apenas podía mantenerse a flote…

Besó sus dedos, igual a un perro o gato que agradece las migajas que le dan…

Debería haberse sentido sucio o miserable, pero no podía…porque se sentía casi feliz…

—Mañana quiero un pastel en el desayuno—dijo en voz baja.

—Joven Amo, me temo que no puedo permitirle algo así. Todos los excesos son dañinos.

—Supongo que tienes razón—añadió y besó una vez más los labios de Sebastián…

Un dulce del cual nunca se cansaría, jamás tendría suficiente.

El demonio atrajo a la pequeña figura entre si y pensó que tendría que encontrar la forma de transfórmalo como había hecho con aquellas galletas que jamás se descomponían, porque sin importar el precio a pagar, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a un placer tan ominoso y completo como esté, no cuando aquellos labios rozados tenían el sabor de la miel más pura y…

De inmediato rechazó la idea…

"Sólo se trata de un dulce y suculento placer" pensó…

Y junto a Ciel se fundió en un apasionado y fugaz beso, muchos de los cuales esperaba repetir durante el resto de la noche.

**FIN**

¿Pueden creer que escribir esto me llevo más de tres horas? Hum, ni yo preciso la razón de que me haya tomado tanto tiempo; pero helo aquí. Muy en la onda de "Como el azúcar", pero mucho más dulce para mí gusto.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario, queja, crítica (destructiva, XD…) será bien recibida. Gracias por leer.


End file.
